


Waiting out the storm

by a_toast_to_the_king



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Late at Night, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Short, Sleep, Slice of Life, Staying Indoors, Storms, Victoria is referenced for a second at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_toast_to_the_king/pseuds/a_toast_to_the_king
Summary: On a stormy evening, Johanna sits out a storm with Hilda.Mostly a slice of life, I hope you all like it!
Kudos: 30





	Waiting out the storm

The sound of the hard rain pelting the windows was one of the few sounds that filled the flat. The lights in the flat were shut off to avoid a major power surge and the windows were securely boarded up to protect from storm damage. Occasionally, whines or creaks of the building being pressured by howling winds would sound out. It got progressively worse as the minutes ticked by.

In the living room, a cheap battery powered camping lamp dimly lit the darkness in a faint glow which just barely illuminated single mother, Johanna and her young daughter, Hilda.

Faint audio of the news played on a radio that was situated on the coffee table, reporting about the awful weather and how it was gonna get worse before it got any better. The new replacement reporter for Victoria Van Gale sorely lacked the charismatic whimsy of the missing weather woman. Johanna let out a light sigh before taking a sip from her _"World's #1 Mum"_ coffee mug(one Hilda had gotten for her as a mother's day gift a year ago). She glanced downward to the form of her daughter who was cuddled up snuggly to her side and fast asleep.

A small smile made itself present on her face as she held Hilda a little closer and lightly stroked her cobalt blue hair. It was good to have her daughter close to her and not having her run off into the storm outside. She knows Hilda would've loved going out on an adventure with the belief that the storm was being caused by arguing weather spirits.

Luckily, it was a normal, really bad storm that was not the result of spirits. Then again, that didn't exactly make it good either. The storm was still awful.

Hilda squirmed a tad bit as thunder roared outside before going still once more. How she managed to sleep through a storm as bad as this was beyond Johanna as she couldn't do the same. Then again, the blue haired girl tended to go out most of the day and not return till very, very late into the afternoon. Most of the time Hilda had returned home tired and slightly dizzy as the adrenaline rush she had gotten from whatever adventure she went on had worn off. Johanna was never happy when she discovered that her daughter had gone on an adventure behind her back but was nevertheless happy to see her safe and sound.

Again, there was a crash of thunder which caused Hilda to squirm once more. Johanna sat down her coffee mug and switched off the radio before hoisting her daughter into her arms and cradling her like she used to when Hilda was much younger. Hilda had certainly gotten heavier since she last held her. This brought memories of the past when Hilda was much more little. The memories of Hilda's adorable excited giggles as she frolicked about in the woods when they went on nature walks together echoed through Johanna's mind.

_Those were the good days_. Johanna thought to herself as she stood up and carried Hilda to her room, the storm becoming mere background noise in her mind.

Hilda's window too had been boarded up as it was next to her bed and Johanna didn't want to risk the storm destroying the window and likely injuring her daughter. In a clothes basket at the foot of Hilda's bed slumbered Twig, the small deer-fox having managed to somehow fall asleep as well even though there was a storm out. Alfur wasn't about so Johanna could only assume that he too was asleep in his little house on Hilda's shelf.

After a moment, she had Hilda properly tucked in. She pulled up Hilda's desk chair and sat in it. Johanna watched her slumbering daughter, not having noticed how tired she herself had gotten. A small yawn escaped her lips as she laid back in the chair.

Despite her tiredness, Johanna continued to fight off the inevitability of sleep. But eventually, sleep overcame her...

* * *

By the time Johanna awoke, the storm had finally subsided. The faint sounds of birds chirping could be vaguely heard through the boarded windows. Must've been morning already. She stood herself up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes before looking to the bed and realizing Hilda was gone. That's when the smell of something burning filled with nostrils.

Quickly, she made her way to the living room only to find Hilda standing in front of the stove which smoke was billowing from.

"Hilda!" Johanna called to her daughter, Hilda turned to her mother and smiled an awkward smile.

"H-Hey Mum, I made breakfast..." She meekly gestured to the stove. On it was a pan which contained burning eggs and bacon. "I made you eggs and bacon. Or I tried, at the very least."

"Oh Hilda..." Johanna sighed as she entered the kitchen and safely deactivated the stove.

Looks like today was already starting out to be a wild one...


End file.
